


Миссури - мать преступников

by GrittyWesterns



Category: Outlaw Josey Wales (1976)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyWesterns/pseuds/GrittyWesterns





	Миссури - мать преступников

— Теперь эти пилигримы не такие гордые. Они из Канзаса, они козодои и гордятся этим! — Уэйлс откусил кусок от плитки табака, глянул вниз.

Внизу, в ущелье, команчерос потрошили три фургона. Простыни, юбки, стул нашли. А сколько из этого украдено в Миссури? А теперь грабители сами попались грабителям.

Мухи усаживались на труп того старика, который попытался что-то сказать команчерос. Теперь он тоже дохлый, с раскроенной башкой. Туда ему и дорога. Бабка вопила так, что было слышно на горе, трясла старика, седые волосы рассыпались по плечам. 

Можно было и помочь — налететь, пока они заняты грабежом. Мы атакуем, скво в засаде. Четыре выстрела, не больше, еще и внезапность. Но как там эта же бабка говорила? В универсальном магазине того городка? "В Миссури не может быть ничего хорошего! Я козодой и горжусь этим!" Вот и гордись дальше. А мы посмотрим. Отсюда очень хорошо видно. О, она уже заткнулась. Чем это ее? Прикладом по башке? Правильно. И теперь можно и дальше ехать, до Мексики дорога не близкая.


End file.
